It is known in the art relating to three way valves to provide a reciprocable valve shaft carrying dual heads which are movable in a chamber to alternately engage axially spaced valve seats for controlling gas flow between the chamber and dual ports associated with the valve seats. However, for use in applications such as automotive vehicles, a valve of this type should be of compact and simple construction while effectively controlling gas flow with minimal leakage at the ports.